Many presently available electronic displays employ one or more arrays of picture elements (hereinafter “pixels”) to display an image. Each pixel typically includes a light emitting material that emits light when a current is passed therethrough to illuminate the pixel. The current passing through the light emitting material of an illuminated pixel and through current supply lines supplying current thereto generates heat in the electronic display.
Generally, the output characteristic of each pixel within an array is thermally sensitive. When the heat generated from illuminating the pixels within the array is not properly managed (i.e., dissipated), the array may develop localized “hot spots,” which are small areas of an array that are significantly hotter than surrounding areas. These hot spots may lead to changes in the output characteristics of individual pixels or groups of pixels within the array, thereby causing different output characteristics to develop in individual pixels and groups of pixels within the array. These hotspots may also reduce the image quality of an electronic display and reduce its useful life.
Accordingly, displays with improved thermal management and methods for producing such displays are needed. The present invention fulfills this need among others.